O Dia Em Que Eu Quis Ser Vampira
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: C/J Eu estava perdida, não fisicamente, eu estava perdida dentro de mim mesma, eu estava enlouquecida quando ele apareceu, eu não sei o que ele viu em mim, alias eu não sei o que um vampiro veria em uma garota humana, mas ele não era só um vampiro...


Eu estava perdida, não fisicamente, eu estava perdida dentro de mim mesma, eu estava enlouquecida quando ele apareceu, eu não sei o que ele viu em mim, alias eu não sei o que um vampiro veria em uma garota humana, mas ele não era só um vampiro, ele era perfeito.

_**Caroline Jones.**_

A voz dele soou na minha mente autoritária ao mesmo tempo em que delicada, eu parei de correr, eu parei de andar, quase me esqueci que tinha que respirar, ele estava a metros de mim, mas em um passo ele me tinha nos braços.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu chorei abraçada a ele, eu até hoje não me lembro a noções de dias, eu sei que fui parando o perfume dele me acalmando até que minha respiração ficou calma.

_**Sua irmã esta preocupada com você.**_

Eu sabia que ele só podia ser o Josh, pela descrição da N, mas ela omitiu muita coisas, pertos das declarações ardentes que ela fazia sobre Jeremy e Régulos e do nada eu fiquei feliz, talvez eu iria discordar dela se ela conta-se e agora eu sei que é verdade, que ele é perfeito.

_Eu não quero voltar._

Ele não me obrigou a voltar como outros teriam feito, ele me pegou no colo e me levou em direção a sua moto, a minha estava na garagem do meu ex.

_**Só se acalme, você ficara bem.**_

Eu acreditei, eu acreditava nele, Josh me levou para casa dele, uma casa no meio de um lindo lago, só com uma ponte a ligando a terra, era perfeita da janela do quarto se podia ver o pôr-do-sol bater na água.

Mesmo hoje em dia, quando tenho uma folga e sei que Josh não esta em casa lá é meu refugio, meu lugar feliz.

Ele me deixou no quarto dele, eu adormeci assim que toquei a cama, imagino que ele deva ter ido dar noticias minhas a Nini, aquele dia eu fui horrível com ela e no mês que se seguiu eu a deixei sozinha algo de que não me orgulho.

Meu mundo foi Josh, eu bebia e comia Josh (sem mal sentido nisso). Foi meu paraíso, eu imaginei que eu podia ficar ali para sempre, era um pensamento bom, confortante, assim como Josh o era.

_**O que vamos fazer hoje?**_

Eu estava sentada no chão da sala, com ele me abraçando por trás, sua pele era fria, mas era um frio quente, gostoso e bom.

_Pensei em algo tipo isso._

Inclinei-me para ele o beijando, ele sempre tomava cuidado já que tinha muito mais força que eu, assim ele ficou tenso quando comecei a retirar sua blusa. Mas ele era Josh, nunca negaria nada que eu quisesse e assim ele voltou, com mais fogo do que eu imaginava que um vampiro teria.

Algo que aprendi com ele é que vampiros nunca se cansam e isso é fantástico, aquela noite ficamos acordados, testando, brincando, talvez se não tivessem aparecido eu poderia ter ficado naquela vida.

Mas um mês depois Sirius apareceu, não sei como ele me descobriu, mas foi horrível, toda a dor de que havia fugido se formou de novo, Josh havia saído, eu precisava de comida e ele de se alimentar também.

- Bella – sua voz rouca que eu havia ouvido tanto pareceu penetrar na minha mente como agulhas. Segurei-me na porta para não cair, vi minha moto atrás dele.

- Eu quero que você vá embora Sirius – pedi, exigi, mas ele só segurou meu pulso com firmeza.

- Eu fui bobo em te deixar ir, eu achei que seria melhor, mas eu não quero viver sem você, volte, para mim, para sua família, para _Aninia_ – aquele foi o golpe mais baixo que ele poderia me ter dado, Aninia, ela vinha me visitar, mas não era o mesmo que viver com ela, podendo correr para o quarto dela a toda hora.

- Desculpe, eu não quero mais você – fechei a porta, Sirius chamou, gritou e ameaçou, mas eu me tranquei no quarto bem longe dele.

_**Calma.**_ Murmurou Josh quando me tocou e eu pulei, me abracei a ele minhas lagrimas molhando sua blusa branca.

_Não me deixe sozinha, não deixe!_ Pedi, logo eu estava sentada sobre ele, com minhas pernas a sua volta, coloquei o pescoço na boca dele o fazendo sentir meu sangue. _Me morda! Eu quero ser como você, quero viver com você!_

Josh afagou meu pescoço, deslizando a mão para minha coxa, enquanto me abraçava com a outra, a boca perto do meu pescoço.

_**Não Carol, não vou fazer isso, você vai ter uma vida humana.**_

Ele sabia como calar meus protestos, aquela noite foi a mais impura digamos, eu me lembro de ter acordado toda marcada, embora maravilhada... Maravilhada até ver onde eu estava.

Na minha cama, na minha casa, com uma carta ao meu lado, meus olhos estavam brilhantes quando Any entrou e me abraçou, eu abri a carta lendo-a.

_**Carol,**_

_**Eu não vou dizer o quanto isso esta sendo fácil para mim, você me conhece mais do que isso, mas seu lugar é ai, com humanos que te amam, e você ama eles, você ama Sirius de um jeito que não ira me amar.**_

_**Eu sei que você me ama, e entenda que eu lhe amo o suficiente para ficar afastado, quando a dor cicatrizar eu vou estar por perto, como um amigo, o seu melhor amigo.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Josh.**_

Eu chorei por dias, todos me consolaram, até Lene ter uma crise me dizer como estava fazendo mal a todos, N ficou furiosa com ela, mas eu sai do quarto, Sirius me procurou e eu o desculpei.

Demorou três meses até que eu aceitei voltar com ele, mas Josh estava vivo em mim, Sirius entendeu que ele sempre estaria.

Eu vi Josh um ano depois, eu chorei, o abracei e transamos, não seria desonesta e mentiria, Sirius sabe eu contei, ele entende, mas Josh também estava certo, eu amava demais Sirius.

Agora depois de anos nos entendemos, melhores amigos, percebi que a vida amacia os sentimentos, a sensação de dor fica quase morta ali, embora por pouco ela apareça e se torne horrível.

Eu amo Josh por tudo que ele foi para mim, pois eu sou Caroline Bella Jones graças a ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu fiz três ones para o concurso, aqui esta a ultima delas que não foi a escolhida! Rs. Beijos! Saudades de vocês!


End file.
